percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 6
I wasn't sure if I was still sleeping or if I was awake. I tried to wake Angel but my hand passed right through her. "Ok so I'm dreaming." I thought. "That or I'm dead." I saw my body lying there and I could tell I was still breathing. An invisible force was pulling at my body and I allowed my self to be pulled out the window, right through the glass. I drifted through the air a few feet off the ground. I floated down the path to the dock. I stood at the end of the dock and saw a bright silver light at the edge of the water. I jumped off the end of the dock onto the sand and drifted towards the light. As I got closer the light dimmed and I could make out the shape of a girl. She had long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her eyes seemed to reflect off the water. She wore a silver tanktop, jeans, and sandals. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back and she leaned against her bow. She looked about my age but maybe younger. She smiled when she saw me drift closer. "Artemis, what brings you to my little lake." I asked standing next to her. "You have questions don't you? I've come with... a few answers." She replied. "Alright, so what do you know about the monster lurking in these waters." I said trying to kick the water but my foot phased right through it. Artemis chuckled. "The monster has a long history." She started. "The original founder of this lake was a son of Poseidon. The man had a hatred of people so he moved up here in the 1800's to get away from them. However people began moving to the area and he became furious. He prayed to his father and Poseidon sent the monster to the lake to terrorize people. The monster was completely under the man's control and he used it to attack people and destroy camps. However the monster only caused more people to move to the area. When the founder died the monster was thought to die too. It was never seen until now." She finished, looking out over the water. "That is a long history." I said. "Now how do I defeat it?" Artemis pursed her lips. "That is trickier. The monster was created to be unbeatable. And it would only listen to it's master." "But it's master has been dead for centuries." I said. "I'm sorry Joe, that's all the information I can give you." She said and began to glow brighter. I averted my eyes and when the light dimmed I was alone on the beach. I heard a splash in the distance and looked up just in time to see the monster's head lunge out of the water. I shot up in my bed and felt my heart pounding in my chest. I heard thrashing in the distance but it soon faded with a splash. I placed my head back on my pillow and waited for my heart to stop running it's marathon. Soon the sounds of the crickets' chriping and Angel's breathing calmed me down and I fell asleep again. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga